


Bottle Cap Drabble - Bus Boy

by sabby1



Series: Bottle Cap Drabbles [8]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After closing time, when he’s the only one left in the Mystic Grill and he’s cleaning up the last few tables and putting up the chairs, Matt often ends up thinking about the biggest mistake in his life: going with Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Cap Drabble - Bus Boy

After closing time, when he’s the only one left in the Mystic Grill and he’s cleaning up the last few tables and putting up the chairs, Matt often ends up thinking about the biggest mistake in his life: going with Rebekah. He should never have agreed to that trip around the world. There should have been no huddling under mountains of fur to watch the Northern Lights, nor a six hour trek up and over the Great Wall of China, definitely not a single inch of the Louvre. If only he had said no. Because if he had said no, he would never have known what it’s like to kiss Rebekah Mikaelson on a cold, clear night underneath the Northern Lights, have sex with her pressed against the layered bricks of a hidden archway through the Great Wall of China, and most of all, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her, watching her face light up with every piece of art they discovered inside the Louvre. Matt thinks going with Rebekah was a really big mistake. The only worse mistake he can think of is not going with her when she left to join her brothers in New Orleans.


End file.
